Romulo and Julianne
Romulo and Julianne is an event in the Opera House in Karazhan. It is an homage to Romeo and Juliet.'' Abilities Julianne *'Eternal Affection': Holy. Calls upon Holy magic to heal an ally. Heal 46250-53750, Cast Time 2 seconds. *'Powerful Attraction': Shadow. Stun 6 seconds. Range 45 yards. Cast Time 1.5 seconds. *'Blinding Passion': Holy. 6000 Holy damage inflicted over 4 sec (1500 initially, then 4 ticks of 750 each). Range 45 yards, Cast Time 2 seconds. *'Devotion': Holy. Holy damage dealt is increased by 50%. Spell casting speed is increased by 50%. for 10 sec. Romulo *'Backward Lunge': Physical. Strikes at an enemy behind the caster, inflicting weapon damage plus 300 (Knock Back 35 yard). *'Deadly Swathe': Physical. Strikes at nearby enemies in front of the caster, inflicting weapon damage plus 300 (Affects up to 3 targets). *'Poisoned Thrust': Physical. All statistics reduced by 10% (Stacks up to 8 times), the debuff can be depoisoned. *'Daring': Holy. Increases the Physical damage dealt by the caster by 50% and the caster's attack speed by 50% for 8 sec. Strategy Fighting Romulo and Julianne is a very intensive fight. In phase one, the raid fights Julianne, who primarily casts spells, in phase two the raid fights Romulo, who only does melee, and in phase three the raid fights them both. Phase One In phase one, you will fight Julianne. She is a caster and should be interrupted as much as possible to conserve mana. The interrupters should focus on Eternal Affection, which heals herself for a lot of health. Interrupting the other spells, however, is good for conserving healer mana. She is immune to Silence, but not to other interrupting abilities such as Kick, Shield Bash or Earth Shock. Dispelling her Devotion buff should be prioritized, however, since it increases her DPS a lot. It is a magic buff and can be removed with Dispel Magic (Priest), Devour Magic (Felhunter), Purge (Shaman), Spellsteal (Mage), or Arcane Shot (Hunter). It is helpful to have her die in a corner separate from Romulo, to make it easier to pick her up in phase three. Phase Two During phase two, the raid fights Romulo. He is a warrior-type boss, has approximately 190,000 health, and hits quite hard. Like Julianne, his buff should be removed with the aforementioned spells, because it greatly increases his DPS. He should be tanked with his back turned to the wall, so that the melee DPS will not get knocked back too far by his Backward Lunge. It is possible to Disarm Romulo, and though it should be done as much as possible, it is best to do it when he gains Daring to compensate for his higher DPS in that stage. Like Julianne, he should die in a corner. Phase Three Many players believe phase three is the true event, because you now fight Romulo and Julianne at the same time. The tactics of phase one and two still apply, however because the raid now has less mana and is engaging both bosses at the same time, it will be harder. The raid should split up in two groups, one group which focuses on Romulo and one group which focuses on Julianne. Preferably, the Romulo group should be ranged (due to his melee abilities), and the Julianne group should be melee. They must die within 10 seconds of each other, or the dead boss will resurrect with full health again, just like the core hounds in Molten Core. An alternative tactic is to let warlock(s) use their dots upon Julianne, and DPS Romulo down while having your interrupters on Julianne to prevent a heal. If allowed, Julianne will heal herself or Romulo so it is imperative her heals be interrupted. Silencing Shot does not interrupt her spell. Once Romulo hits 10%-5% you can switch to Julianne. It is advisable to stop casting dots at 30% to prevent Romulo from dying before Julianne is ready to die. Then full out nuke Julianne, and start casting dots on Romulo once Julianne hits 15%. Miscellaneous *Romulo and Julianne have very useful self casting buffs, which can devoured, dispelled or stolen. Having a mage steal Devotion is preferred due to the increase of casting speed. *It is no longer possible for hunters to use Snake Trap for Julianne and Romulo to target. *It is no longer possible to reset this encounter by jumping off the balcony. *As Priest's Dispel Magic and Shaman's Purge cost far less mana than Mage's Spellsteal and Warlocks will likely be using their Imp, the following macros can help Priests and Shaman to remove Romulo and Julianne's self-buffs without losing their current target: /cast target=Romulo Dispel Magic /cast target=Julianne Purge *It is possible for a hunter to feign death during this fight, leave combat and drink/eat. Feign JUST before Julianne and Romulo die on the stages where they are by themselves. If you do this correctly, you will be able to keep mana during this whole fight. Quotes These are, in fact, paraphrased quotations from the original play (Source in brackets): Julianne * Aggro What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus? (Act III Scene 2) * Death Romulo, I come! Oh... this do I drink to thee! (Act IV Scene 3) * Death (2nd) Where is my Lord? Where is my Romulo? Ohh, happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There rust, and let me die!(Act V scene 2. This quote is a composite from different part of scene) * Kills Raid Member Parting is such sweet sorrow. (Act II Scene 2) * Rezzing Romulo Come, gentle night; and give me back my Romulo! (Act V Scene 2) Romulo * Aggro Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy! (Act V Scene 3) * Death Thou smilest... upon the stroke that... murders me. (Act III Scene 3, quoting Mercutio) * Death (2nd) This day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe. Others must end. (Act III Scene 1, quoting Friar Lawrence) * Rez again after taking too long to kill both boss Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death; I enforce thy rotten jaws to open! * Kills Raid Member How well my comfort is revived by this! (Act III Scene 3) Loot External links Romulo: Julianne: *Romulo & Julianne Loot Table: from gsDKP.Com (4 Items) * Bosskillers Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Easter Eggs Category:Homages